


NOT A TWINK

by Help_1m_dreaming



Series: Fluffy Eef oneshots [1]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cute, Cute Chica Fischbach, Dogs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Good Dog Chica Fischbach, Hoodie stealing, M/M, Men Crying, Other, Panic Attacks, Roommates, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Room, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Help_1m_dreaming/pseuds/Help_1m_dreaming
Summary: "You know what you did. You six foot three giant asshole."  Ethan was now in the hallway, hair damp and wearing clothes that hung off of him like they were pulling him down to hell. A very light blanket of blush painted on his ghostly pale skin. Tyler came out from the kitchen into the hallway and immediately tried to hide his laughter but failed."Hey it's not my fault you're a twink" Tyler let his laughter out as he dug around in his pocket for his phone.“Wha- I AM NOT A TWINK!”  Bursts of laughter came from the rooms that lined the hallway.aka Fluff between Mark Tyler and Ethan
Relationships: Ethan Nestor & Tyler Scheid, Ethan Nestor/Tyler Scheid, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, ethan nestor - Relationship
Series: Fluffy Eef oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181204
Kudos: 14





	NOT A TWINK

Luckily Mark was streaming and this wonderful moment was caught on camera.

The water came to a halt as Ethan stepped out, leaving a trail of puddles as he got the white towel that was most likely Tyler's. Patting himself free from the water he finally inspected the clothes Tyler left for him...

"Ah FUCK YOU TYLER!" Ethan yelled which in return mischievous laughter came from the kitchen. 

"What did i do?" Tyler pretended to be oblivious.

"You know what you did. You six foot three giant asshole." Ethan was now in the hallway, hair damp and wearing clothes that hung off of him like they were pulling him down to hell. A very light blanket of blush painted on his ghostly pale skin. Tyler came out from the kitchen into the hallway and immediately tried to hide his laughter but failed.

"Hey it's not my fault you're a twink" Tyler let his laughter out as he dug around in his pocket for his phone.   
  


“Wha- I AM NOT A TWINK!” Bursts of laughter came from the rooms that lined the hallway. Ethan head snapped to the end of the hallway, loud laughter coming through the slightly cracked door of Marks room. Ethan quickly snapped his head back to Tyler, now his blush was a beautiful contrast to his skin. Tyler quickly took a picture while Ethan was to flustered to register he had pulled out his phone.

”oh your so dead Tyler.” Ethan's face turned serious before he charged towards Tyler.   
  


The taller man let out a cross between a laugh and yelling “NOO!” As he began to run to the couch. Ethan chased Tyler for a solid 5 minutes before Tyler turned the tabled and began chasing Ethan. The smaller blue haired man quickly realized he was doomed as he ran back into the hallway. He had only opened the door to Marks room before two strong arms wrapped around his torso.

”MARK HELP ME! HE’S GOING TO EAT ME” shrieked Ethan as Tyler put him over his shoulder holding onto his feet. In fear of falling Ethan admitted his defeat. 


End file.
